Spike Factory (BTDRN)
The Spike Factory first appeared in BTD4 and went all the way to BTD6, now it appears in BTDRN. It can be called the "Spactory" for short. Costs $800 on normal Stats Range: 24 Camo?: Yes Set priority: Random Special: Generates road spikes independent of its targeting. While it is set to random, it produces spikes in, well, random areas. Pierce: 5 Damage: 1 Production rate: 1/1s Duration: 20s Projectile type: Sharp Upgrades Top path Faster production ($400) (1/0/0) Increases spike production rate. Production speed: 1/1s -> 1/0.7s Even faster production ($800) (2/0/0) Generates spikes much faster. Production speed: 1/0.7s -> 1/0.4s MOAB SHREDR spikes ($2,000) (3/0/0) Efficient spikes that deal extra damage to MOAB-class bloons! Damage (MOAB-class): 1 -> 3 (6 with 3+/0/2) Production speed: 1/0.4s -> 1/0.25s Spike storm ($6,000) (4L/0/0) Spike storm ability: Covers the track in spikes. Cooldown: 60s (15s the first time) Ability covers the track in 100 spikes. Spike storm pierce: 10 (20 with 4L+/1/0) Spike storm damage: 2 (4 with 4L+/0/2) Spike storm damage (MOAB-class): 10 Spike storm duration: 5s Carpet of spikes ($40,000) (5L/0/0) Auto-activates spike storm every 10 seconds. Alongside this..: Spike storm spikes: 100 -> 150 Carpet of spikes ability: Covers the track in 500 spikes (Cooldown: 60s) Carpet of spikes duration: 5s -> 10s Spike Sampilizer ($550,000) (6L/0/0) Layers spikes over spikes! Auto-Activates Carpet of Spikes instead of Spike storm, does so every 5 seconds. Spike Sampilizer ability: Sacrifice up to a T4 spike factory, for 60 seconds the Spike Sampilizer produces spikes identical to those of that spike factory. Cooldown: 60s Sampilizer storm ability: Triples Carpet of Spikes activation rate for 15 seconds. Cooldown: 60s. MOAB GRINDR spikes ($7,000) (4R/0/0) G'reater '''R'apid 'I'ron 'N'uclear 'D'amaging 'R'oad Spikes for much more destruction! Damage (Non-MOAB-class): 1 -> 3 (6 with 4R+/0/2) Damage (MOAB-class): 3 -> 10 (20 with 4R+/0/2) Production speed: 1/0.3s -> 1/0.2s '''Stack shack ($45,000) (5R/0/0) Produces 3 powerful spikes at once! Pierce: 5 -> 15 (30 with 5R/1/0) Production speed: 1/0.2s -> 3/0.2s Spike hyperdrive ($170,000) (6R/0/0) Generates spikes at constant speeds, yet they last shorter. Production speed: 3/0.2s -> 1/0.01s Pierce: 15 -> 25 (50 with 5R/1/0) Duration: 20s -> 10s Middle path Bigger stacks ($750) (0/1/0) Stacks come in 10s instead of 5s Pierce: 5 -> 10 White hot spikes ($600) (0/2/0) White hot spikes pop lead and frozen bloons + Deal double damage to silver and ceramic bloons! Projectile type: Sharp -> Sharp + Hot Damage (Ceramics & Silvers): 1 -> 2 Spiked balls ($3,500) (0/3/0) Shreds Ceramic / Silver / Bloontonium within a single spike! As in popping the whole layer, nothing much to say here. Spiked mines ($12,500) (0/4L/0) Stacks explode when expiring. Explosion size per 0/0/0 bomb explosion (PBE): 1.5 Blast pierce: 25 Blast damage: 10 Bloons caught in the explosion are set on fire for 3 seconds, taking 1 damage every 0.1 seconds. Super mines ($80,000) (0/5L/0) Super powerful mines have super destructive explosions! Takes a while to produce. Duration: 20s -> 60s Production speed: 1/1s -> 1/3s (1/2.1s with 1/5L/0, 1/1.2s with 2/5L/0) Blast size PBE: 1.5 -> 5 Blast pierce: 25 -> 250 Blast damage: 10 -> 75 Burn duration: 3s -> 10s Burn DPS: 1/0.1s -> 10/0.1s Ultra-mines ($750,000) (0/6L/0) Elite mines with an ulimate sense of destruction! Pierce: 10 -> 1 Blast size PBE: 5 -> 10 Blast pierce: 250 -> 2,000 Blast damage: 75 -> 650 Burn duration: 10s -> 60s Burn DPS: 10/0.1s -> 100/0.1s Special: A hydrogen field appears at the place of the explosion for 5 seconds. Hydrogen field size: 5 Hydrogren DPS: 100/0.1s Really big stacks ($7,000) (0/4R/0) Produces stacks of 25 spikes! Pierce: 10 -> 25 Planetary stacks ($50,000) (0/5R/0) Stacks are worth 100 spikes and deal double damage. Pierce: 25 -> 100 Damage: 1 -> 2 Universal Stacks ($300,000) (0/6R/0) Gigantic stacks of 750 spikes! Pierce: 100 -> 750 Bottom path Smart spikes ($200) (0/0/1) Spikes gain more targeting options, more range and an instant 3 stacks at the start of the round. Range: 24 -> 28 Targetinf priorities include..: Random: aka its default form First: Goes for the earlier part of the track Last: Goes for the later part of the track Close: Goes for the part of the track closest to it Far: Goes for the part of the track furtherer from it Smart: First targeting for bloons instead of track. Stronger spikes ($900) (0/0/2) Spikes deal double damage! Damage: 1 -> 2 Long life spikes ($1,500) (0/0/3) Spikes last really long and carry over 1 round Duration: 20s -> 90s + 1 round Deadly spikes ($2,500) (0/0/4L) Spikes deal yet more damage! Damage: 2 -> 5 Semi-Perma-Spike ($25,000) (0/0/5L) Spikes become almost permanent. Duration: 90s + 1 round -> --s + 5 rounds Pierce: 5 -> 25 (50 with 0/1/5L+) Perma-Spike ($125,000) (0/0/6L) Spikes are truely now permanent! Duration: 5 rounds -> Permanent Roadblock ($5,500) (0/0/4R) Roadblock ability: Places a semi-permanent block nearby the Spactory, tanking up to 1,000 RBE Cooldown: 60s (20s the first time) Duration (Roadblock): 300s + 5 rounds RBE tankable (Roadblock): 1,000 Roadblock builder ($85,000) (0/0/5R) Generates Roadblocks instead of spikes, doing so every 5 seconds. Roadblock Production: 1/5s (1/3.5s with 1/0/5R, 1/2s with 2/0/5R) Roadblock builder ability: Generates 5 Roadblocks! Roadblock barracade ($550,000) (0/0/6R) Roadblock production greatly increased + An unstoppable ability! Roadblock Production: 1/5s -> 1/1s (1/0.7s with 1/0/5R, 1/0.4s with 2/0/5R) Roadblock barracade ability: Generates a permanent block that lasts for a long while! Cooldown: 60s RBE tankable (Roadblock barracade): 100,000 Duration (Roadblock barracade): 1,200s + 20 rounds. Category:Towers Category:Mechanic Towers Category:Support Towers